Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices are used in applications such as TVs, smartphones, tablet PCs, PCs, and automotive navigation systems. In the field of display devices for mobile terminals, particularly, low power consumption is required as well as improved display quality and thus various techniques have been proposed (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 to 3).